disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5923768-20130531001506
You don't have to read this if you don't want to, but I would appreciate it if you do. LIFE IS COMPLICATED by Nicolle L. That moment when there are no more tears to cry, just the pain left inside. That pain you want to forget, but somehow, things keep reminding you of it. You keep remembering things you did, like telling jokes, laughing at people and just turning everything into an epic comedy story. Then you realized is over. Nothing is as funny as it used to. Nothing makes you laugh your head off. Just crack a half-hearted smile. But everyone still thinks you are happy. The same happy person you used to be. That very same person, who is now broken inside, but somehow manages to keep it hidden from everybody else. Life is complicated, because you never know what's coming next. So you just sit there, waiting for it to come. Yet is hard for you not to be afraid. It might be something good, also something bad or something you know you NEVER wished for. Losing people who care for you, just because you are scared of what is coming next. Life is a rollercoaster. Sometimes it goes all the way up, and you seem to have fun. You smile, and you know you are having a great time. But you still know sometime, this rollercoaster will have to come down. Because like there is this saying, " What goes up, has to come down". That is when life is a crap. Life turns tough, abd you need to fight it for your own. There are tears, screams and even scare people, afraid of what comes next. Then it happens again. The rollercoaster goes up again. You are relieved and happy afain. With no care of the world. Yet this fun, yet scary ride, comes to an end. That is when life ends, and there is just one person who knows when it will end. That person is God. God gaves us life and we are here to live our life and make our own decisions. God is still there, though. To show us what is good and what is bad. Then you get to choose by yourself. People do stuff they are not proud of nowadays, but there are people who are just confused and choses a bad decision. You don't know if they are bad. Until you pay the consequences or simply realize what happened. Life is complicated and tough too. But we are with a purpose. To learn a lesson and teach others. People get the most of it, other people not. Even though it gets hard at some point. You need to remember the rollercoaster still goes up, and that is when life gets better. We are only children/ teens, which means our ride barely begun, and there is a whole long ride to go. A ride we can enjoy by making good decisions. Like I said before, life is complicated but we still can make the most of it. ••••• I came up with this today at school. I was having a regular day, but I started thinking of what life has been to me and the fact that it barely begun. I love the fact that I am alive. We never know when our ride will stop. So we have to be happy, or at least try to. Because we never know what is coming tomorrow. So I live you with this Kickin it fam. Because I appreciate you a lot, and I want you to live life whole you can and try to make good decisions. So.... This is it. Hope you guys liked it.. Nicolle L.w/h ��